No Place for the Weary
by jodianne87
Summary: "So, you're not leaving me, just D.C.?"  The smile returned, but sadder this time.  "No, I'm leaving you, too."  Her words sounded harsh in the quiet apartment, and she winced at the way it sounded, hurrying to explain.


AN: This is not related in any way to my other ongoing story, though, as with any writer, I would love for you to read that and tell me what you think. Anyway, this is a story that focuses mostly on Booth-and his relationships with Hannah and Brennan. I know there are millions of fans out there that are prepared to hate Hannah on principle, and I'm sort of with you. But I also think she'll be good for our favorite duo-eventually.

I do not own _Bones_ or any of the characters.

* * *

Seeley Booth lay in his bunk, thinking about two women. Not in the dirty way that most would immediately think of. No, he was thinking about the woman that he left behind, and the one that represented future happiness.

Dr. Temperance Brennan—Seeley Booth had loved her for seven years, and he knew that there was a part of him that would always love her. But he needed to be happy, and the younger, bright Hannah Burley seemed like she could make him happy. She engaged him in intelligent, involving conversation without making him feel stupid, and made him laugh and smile a lot more than he had for the past five months. He wanted to pursue the burgeoning romantic relationship between them, but Brennan was a niggling thorn in the back of his mind and in his plans.

He knew that one of the reasons Brennan had fled to Maluku was to deal with her feelings for him—he knew they were there, just repressed. And that same part of him that loved her also hoped that in her re-evaluation of her emotional state, she would realize that love was, in fact, worth it. But the rest of him, the part of him considering making this relationship with Hannah more serious, realized it was more likely that during her year away with her pure science and pure scientists, she would only re-affirm her belief that she was right and love was ephemeral and temporary—and that he would eventually let her down. She would continue to resist him, and then where would he be? In the exact place that he was now—alone and heartbroken, but with the added regret of missing a chance with a woman that he could grow to love. Hannah was the better bet, as much as it broke his heart to admit, and he decided to take the safer gamble this time. Brennan would always be a part of him, but it really was time to move on.

* * *

_Two months after Booth's return_

Seeley Booth lay on his bed, thinking about two women. The same two women, in fact, but in wildly different context than before. Hannah Burley had just walked out of his life forever—and Temperance Brennan was still solidly fixed in his life and in his heart. Hannah's departure hurt far less than he would have expected.

_He came home the evening before to find her waiting, her bags packed and waiting by the door. She stood when he walked into the apartment that they had been sharing since she decided to surprise him._

"_Seeley, I'm leaving. I'm going back to my old position." Her words were simply a statement of fact, not devoid of emotion, but full of exhaustion and regret. Booth simply stared for a brief moment before he got it together. _

"_Can I ask why?" Hannah gave a short, ironic smile before answering._

"_I don't like working with the Washington Press Corps. I thought I could, but I don't enjoy my work at all. I am a war correspondent, and I am good at that, so I'm going back to that." The worry in Booth's face eased a little bit._

"_So, you're not leaving me, just D.C.?" The smile returned, but sadder this time. _

"_No, I'm leaving you, too." Her words sounded harsh in the quiet apartment, and she winced at the way it sounded, hurrying to explain. "Look, I know you care about me, a lot, and God knows we tried to make this work. But let's stop kidding ourselves, Seeley. This relationship should have stayed in Afghanistan when you left. There's no place for me in your life here." _

"_What? No Hannah, that's not true. There is a place here for you—you're my girlfriend, you're the most important woman in my life!" Hannah's smile turned sadder still, and Booth wondered about her control on her emotions. He was panicking at the thought of losing her, and she was completely calm and collected._

"_That's where you're kidding yourself, Seeley. I am not the most important woman in your life—despite how hard you've tried to make that the truth. The woman that holds that position has held for years, and I can't change that. I don't want to keep trying." Booth was confused, until her words fully processed._

"_Bones? No, Hannah, you know that she's just—"_

"—_your partner. Yes, I know. But whatever you call her now, she is still the woman you loved before you met me, and I don't think it's fair that I have to compete." As he opened his mouth to argue, she held up her hand, shushing him. "I know that you don't think I have to—and in general you're right. You come home to me after your casework is done instead of going out with her. You take me to lunch more often than you go to lunch with her. You are an exemplary boyfriend, Seeley. You do everything that you're supposed to. But sometimes, your heart isn't in it. And sometimes, I catch you zoning out, and the look on your face is heartbreaking. Not because you look sad, but because you look wistful, like you are remembering an old memory—and it makes you happier than you could ever be with me." Hannah's words were a little choked by tears, and Booth just stared at her, stunned at her observations. He reached for her, and she stopped him. _

"_Seeley, I know that you really do care about me. And I can't help but blame myself for my feelings right now. I knew when we met that you were still caught up with another woman, but I thought I could help you forget her. Maybe I did, I honestly don't know. But here, when you are with her every day, and every time I see her, I can see the pain in her eyes because of how much she loves you? My being here is only hurting all of us. And as much as I really don't want to, I like Dr. Brennan. I respect her, and I cannot even imagine how hard it is for her to watch you with me—I don't know what happened before you left, Seeley, but I have never seen someone more in love with a man than her. So I'm going. And I want you to heal, because you do care about me, and you are the kind of man that grieves over relationships, no matter how short."_

"_Hannah, I know that you think you're doing the right thing. But Bones doesn't love me, okay? And even if she did, she won't do anything about it, or let me do anything about it. She's terrified of losing our friendship and partnership. Your leaving isn't necessary." Hannah chuffed out a short, strangled laugh._

"_You just proved that it is. You all but admitted that the only reason you aren't with her is because she won't let you be. I need more than that." She took a step closer to him, and leveled a pointed, manicured finger at him. "What I was saying before—after you heal, you go to her, and you tell her you still love her. And if she fights you, you keep trying until she gives in. Do you understand?" Booth stared at her again, and she rolled her eyes. "Despite everything, I really do want you to be happy, Seeley, and she's the only one that can make you as happy as you can possibly be. Also, if you keep trying to move on to other women, you're just going to keep breaking their hearts. Consider this me trying to save my fellow women from the effects of Seeley Booth in full charm-mode." He gave a sad smile at Hannah, and she wrapped her arms around him in a final hug. _

"_Goodbye, Seeley." She was gone before he could return the words, and there was nothing left but the specter of her in his arms._

A knock on Booth's door brought him back to reality—and to his earlier thoughts. As he trudged toward his front door, he considered Hannah's words again. He hadn't been paying as much attention to Brennan since he got back, but he had registered the brief flicker of pain in her eyes when he first showed her the picture of Hannah, and again when he talked about her. She hid it very well, but he knew that it was hurting her. She also seemed different—a little lighter, less burdened, and more willing to open up to other people. He knew that she was in love with him, but he considered for the first time that she was willing and ready to do something about it with him.

The door in front of him swung open to reveal none other than Brennan herself. She gave a hesitant smile, and held up a bottle of wine and a six pack.

"Angela informs me that at the end of a relationship, wallowing is necessary. I believe that the chick flicks, ice cream, and cosmetic procedures that she engages in would be unwelcome with you, but I brought your favorite beer, and…" She trailed off a little uncertainly.

"And what, Bones?" She met his eyes nervously.

"And, well, I am always willing to listen, if you want. I realize that I may not be the best person to talk to about this, but I'm here..." A wry sort of grin crossed Booth's face, and he opened the door all the way, letter her in completely.

"You're always a good person to talk to, Bones."

They cracked open the wine and beer, and sat in a comfortable silence on his couch, before Brennan spoke again.

"Booth?" That same uncertainty lingered in Brennan's voice. "I am truly sorry that things didn't work out with Hannah. I… I know you were very happy with her and that you…cared for her a lot." Her words hung thickly between them, and Booth rested his arm across the back of the couch while he turned to face her.

"I did, Bones. But she was right in leaving." Brennan met his eyes, surprise etched clearly across her face. "I'm going to tell you why she went, and I don't want you to get scared, or freak out and run away, okay?" Brennan gave a nod, and her quiet words sparked the air.

"I decided to stop running, Booth." He nodded, understanding what she meant, and the weight lifted from his chest. He remembered that night so many months ago, thinking back to his decision, and still not regretting it. Then, he'd had to put a relationship with Brennan in his past. Now, that decision meant that he would finally get the future that he'd longed for for years. Hannah's words had brought back everything he'd buried.

"She left because she realized that I would never love her as much or the same way that I love you. She cared about me too, and realized before I did that long term, she was not what would make me happiest. She also liked you, and she said that seeing you in pain was killing her." The two kept eye contact for a moment before the tiniest smile crossed Brennan's lips.

"Does this mean…" She trailed off, mostly knowing the answer to her question, and Booth smiled in return.

"Not right now, Bones. I still care about Hannah, and I need to make sure that everything there is resolved and healed. But as soon as I am ready, you had better be, too. I'm not going to mess this up again." The smile that grew on Brennan's features was mostly ecstatic, but understanding, too.

"I can wait, Booth. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks, Bones." His answer was quiet, almost tender in the empty apartment, and both Booth and Brennan relaxed back into the couch, his arm barely skimming her back where it rested against the top of the cushions. They lapsed back into the comfortable silence, both content in the knowledge that they would be getting another-last-chance, very soon.


End file.
